


Gotta Try Harder

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Study, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Sex, fantasies of murder, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Victor hates Black Canary's guts and is plotting to kill her in more indirect ways, but fails and even ends up getting hurt himself most of the time.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Kudos: 21





	Gotta Try Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> And another Tumblr Request fulfilled. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> \- Ronny

Since Dinah has become Roman's new driver, Victor has been sent off with her a lot to get things done, and he absolutely hated it. He despised her so much, he'd love to break every single bone in her body, peel off her stupid face and have her drown in her own blood by slitting her throat. It was a fantasy he indulged often, needing to release some of that hatred for her somehow, since Roman forbade him to actually do anything to her.

So he didn't directly hurt her or try to kill her. He didn't like disobeying Roman, unless it was truly needed in order to keep him safe. Because in the end, his boss always understood and forgave him eventually for not following his orders. Yet, Black Canary hasn't actually done anything that would warrant killing her without getting into too much trouble.

It didn't keep him from indirectly trying to make something happen to her at least. Often times, when they were in the car, he would disable her airbag and then try to cause a car accident. Obviously, that would also endanger him, but he wasn't too worried about it. He knew it wasn't his time to go yet, so he had faith that he'd come out unscathed.

Unfortunately, Dinah was actually a good driver and didn't have any accidents despite his best tries. He once even cut the brakes and yet they arrived at their destination without an incident. It frustrated him to no end.

Then she also had the audacity to comment on his techniques for certain businesses.

It was like she was _trying_ to make him hate her guts even more than he already did. Just because they were supposed to drive by the precinct, where their target was sitting in at the moment, and he thought it the best to just barge in and get him. Naturally, as he busted in, the officers inside tried to stop him by shouting, shooting and hand-to-hand combat. He wouldn't let them, of course. He indulged a couple of them, just because he liked the way it had adrenaline course through his body; but he either killed them quickly or hit the right spot to knock them out cold.

When he came back to the car, with the target - because Roman wanted to bring him and see him being tortured, he had blood basically all over his body, and his pupils were dilated, his eyes looking more black than their usual dark brown, as he was also panting. He was aroused. He didn't care if she saw it. Neither did he care if she was disgusted.

His arousal was soon shut down, though, as she spoke up, "What the fuck's wrong with you? Mr S said to pick up that guy, not to kill half of Gotham's police staff!"

Victor clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth. "Shut the fuck up and drive. You don't have a say in what I should or shouldn't do, _Little Song Bird_."

"Whatever," she muttered and drove away from their previous hiding spot.

Roman was angry with him for having caused such a ruckus in the precinct, but he soon didn't care when their target had been taken care of. He especially didn't care when he saw all of Victor's new scars, admiring them, licking and kissing them as they fucked.

Some other day, Roman asked them to go and pay a small group of criminals a visit, as they had tried to invade his territory. Since they weren't some big, important fucks, he only sent him to send the message. Roman had more important things to do, he knew that, it was alright.

What wasn't alright, was Dinah's presence.

He could have very well driven himself. Although, Roman wouldn't allow him to do that anymore either, as he didn't actually have a license and really just hit the gas, ignoring all kinds of laws and almost got himself into an accident on different occasions. But as mentioned before, he knew it wasn't his time yet. He had told Roman as much, but it didn't matter to him.

Feeling agitated by Black Canary's sheer presence, though, he _may_ have gone a little overboard on the group of criminals.

Not only that, but he was a little careless, too, and actually got hurt.

"Shit, you look awful, man," Black Canary stated when he got back to the car and inside of it, breathing heavily as he held his bleeding side.

"Shut up," he snarled.

"Listen, I don't know what your fucking problem with me is, Zsasz, but I think you should probably call a doctor, y'know?"

Victor grumbled something unintelligible about her being a _'stupid bitch'_. Nonetheless, he pulled out his phone and called Roman to tell him that he might need to see the doctor. As Roman started yelling at him, he held the phone away from his ear, letting him rant on, as he occasionally muttered _'yes', 'I know', 'sorry, Boss'_.

Dinah glanced at him throughout, he looked back at her, a look of... _compassion?_ \- in her eyes. It disgusted him. He didn't need compassion for Roman's behaviour. He didn't need compassion, ever, period. Fuck, he hated her so fucking much.

When they reached the building of Roman's club and their loft, he got out of the car and stumbled a little. Dinah came to his side and actually fucking helped to steady him. He thought he was going to be sick. She needs to get her fucking hands off him. Yet, he could barely do anything about it, weakened as he was, now. They got him good, those fuckers.

Though, when they went up the stairs, he couldn't help himself and tried to make her fall. It only ended with him losing his balance and almost tumbling down the stairs, but it was worth it because she struggled to keep him upright and almost lost her balance, too. He grinned to himself.

When they came through the door, Roman and the doctor were immediately on him, and Dinah finally let go of him. Sionis kept yelling at him about _'how stupid he was',_ and that _'this should have been such an easy job'_ , and _'he wasn't usually like that'._ But he barely paid it any mind, fixated on Black Canary still standing there, since she's not been officially dismissed, yet.

He would just have to keep trying then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
